


It's Called Being a Family

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyed Doctor, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Frustration, Happy Ending, Humor, Multi, Pregnancy, Waiting, annoyed jackie, au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Smith doesn't particularly care for his mother-in-law, Jackie and the feeling is mutual. So when he and Rose stop by her flat to inform her she can't be there for the birth of her grandson and Jack shows up...</p><p>Chris is starting to wonder if this is all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Being a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetalsprompts Ficlet prompt, "Birthdays/Celebrations.

He paced outside the tiny flat where Jackie Tyler lived. 

He should be in there, he fumed to himself, his heavy boots plodding along the cement walkway with enough force to draw stares from neighbours passing by in the hallway.

“What?!” he glared at them, his blue eyes snapping cold fire in their direction as he jabbed a thumb towards the door of Jackie’s flat. “She’s impossible, that one!” he grumbled,“’is not my fault!” Christopher Smith looked offended as the mother placed a hand on her young son’s shoulder as she ushered him past.

“Great,” he muttered as he turned back to the closed (and locked) door. “Rose!” he shouted as he made a fist and pounded upon it. He glanced down at his watch, again. So help her if Jackie Bloody Tyler made them too late… He clenched his hand into a fist and turned to unleash his frustration against the hollow metal door of the flat once again, “Ro…”

He didn’t get a chance, as there was suddenly a rustling sound on the other side of the door followed by the distinctive scraping of metal as someone released the chain lock. 

Jackie stared at Chris, “Well, ya gonna stand there like a bloody fool, or are you gonna come in and take care of me only daughter?” her eyes narrowed at him even as she stepped out of the way to allow him to enter the flat. 

Chris shoved his fist into the pocket of his battered leather jacket and nodded at Jackie, afraid if he opened his mouth to say anything to her, he might not be able to control what words came out. 

He flashed her a quick smile that appear almost painful as he slid past her thinking that at this point, that would be bad. Quite bad.

The council estate flat was worn, but comfortable. The furniture had certainly seen better days and was covered up with cozy fleece throws and mismatched pillows in Jackie’s favourite (gaudy) prints. Pictures of Rose at various stages of growing up adorned the walls and never failed to put Chris in a better mood whenever Rose dragged him to her mother’s. Today was no exception. Especially not today, he reasoned.

He found his precious girl perched in an old recliner, her legs tucked up underneath her. Her whiskey coloured eyes closed as she leaned her head against the back of the chair. Chris paused to take in the sight of her, his face softening considerably as he did. He squatted down next to her, reaching out to gently brush a lock of stray hair off her forehead.

“Rose? Rose Sweetheart, it’s time to go now,” he called to her gently as to not startle her awake.

“Five more minutes,” she muttered, shifting, trying to find a comfortable position.

Chris chuckled, “Sorry Love, we ‘ave to go. We ‘ave an appointment with the doctor, remember? Martha’ll be waitin’ on us. So will our son,” his large, capable hands, worn from working long hours, came to rest upon the swell of her belly that had been their son’s home these past nine months.

Rose blinked once, twice, before she stretched her arms above her head and opened her eyes. “Oi, did I fall asleep?” she yawned, before bringing her hand to rest on top of his. Her eyes sought out his and she was rewarded when she caught him smiling down with shining eyes at her impossibly large stomach.

Her mother chose that moment to rush into the room like a cold breeze on a warm summer’s day.

“ROSE! You two need to get a move on if you’re goin’ to get my grandson delivered today! Honestly, the two of ya’; always makin’ eyes at each other when there is work to do! Wait until that baby gets here! You two won’t have all day to be starin’ into each other’s eyes anymore. Bloody hell, you’ll be too bloody exhausted to even…” 

Chris stood up and rolled his eyes, “Thanks Jackie,” he deadpanned, “we get the point.”

He extended his hand to Rose to help hoist her out of the chair, “Ready then?” he asked, the excitement creeping into his voice. 

Rose groaned, “More than ready!” she complained, using both Chris and the arm of the chair to help steady herself. Rose was more than two weeks late giving birth to their son and she was about done being pregnant. 

She glanced about the room, “Where’s Ja…” 

Chris shook his head no quickly, giving her a look, begging her to stop talking. 

That’s right! She remembered, almost too late. They had decided to leave Jack with the old blue sedan. It insured that one, they had a plausible excuse to not hang around the flat and two, Jackie wouldn’t be able to flirt with him.

Jackie came around to Rose’s left, supporting her under her elbow, “Where’s who?” she tried to follow her daughter’s gaze, “are you talking about that handsome friend of his?” she jabbed a thumb in Chris’ direction. “Oi, you really missed the boat on that one Rose,” she mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

“MUM!” Rose shot her mother a glare before turning to see if Chris had overheard what she had said. By the dark expression upon his face, he had.

Chris kept a hold of Rose’s hand, his jaw set as he scrunched up his face at the older woman momentarily, “Thanks Jackie, I’ll try not to be offended,” he drawled out sarcastically. He drew Rose in close to him, placing his hand on the small of her back, “Course, you didn’t find too much fault with this daft ol’ face when we first met now did you?” he reminded her, quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

“OI! Knock it off you two!” Rose panted, her eyes growing large as she suddenly dug her nails into the soft flesh on the back of his hand.

“Ow! Rose! What is it?!” he drew a hand up to cup her face, searching it for an answer.

For her part, Rose was having trouble concentrating on anything but the constricting muscles of her uterus as they finally decided to do their job and evict their son!

She gasped and concentrated on Chris’ brilliant blue eyes, allowing them to centre her, “You’d better call Martha,” she breathed between contractions. “Ian has decided he doesn’t want to be evicted and is coming of his own accord!” 

“He what…? OH. OH!” he exclaimed, “OH! That’s… That’s fantastic!” he exclaimed, practically leaping in the air, “Oh, ‘atta boy, Ian!” he crowed. He had been hoping for this moment. The last thing he wanted was for Rose to have to endure a C-Section.

They were about to leave when Jack popped his head into the flat, “I know you wanted me to wait in the car, but you were taking so long, I was starting to get worried,” he said, letting himself in.

Jackie smacked Chris on the arm, “He’s going! He gets to go see my grandson bein’ born and I’m supposed to wait here?! No way Mister, you can forget that!” she insisted, glowering at him, “Rose, I won’t be but a mo’ Sweetheart, I just need to grab my jacket.”

Jackie Tyler intentionally added some extra sway to her hips as she brushed by Captain Jack Harkness as she went to the cupboard for her jacket. “Oh, excuse me,” she laid her hand upon his arm as she languidly made her way past him.

Chris tapped his foot, an impatient scowl dominating his face. He had effectively guided Rose towards the door and now they were waiting, as if nine and a half months wasn’t long enough to wait! “Can you shift it please?” he emphasised the please, hoping to light a fire underneath Rose’s mum. His poor Rose looked miserable and he wanted to get her to Martha as quickly as possible.

Jackie sighed exaggeratedly, “Fine!” she turned to Jack as she gathered up her purse and keys, “still, I don’t see why you were gonna be allowed in the delivery room and I wasn’t. I’m gonna be the bloody grandmum for cryin’ out loud. You’re just their friend!” she pouted.

Jack handed her the keys that were laying on the table next to him, “Can I let you in on a little secret?” he bent his head down low to pretend to whisper in her ear.

From somewhere in front of him, he could hear Chris utter a warning, his voice a low growl, “Jack…” 

The Captain only laughed, “I was invited Jackie because,” he pretended to look around the room, as if he was afraid he’d be overheard and then gestured for her to come closer, “because I was there for the conception.” He pulled his head away and smirked at her, an eyebrow cocked as he heard Chris’ bring his hand up to smack his forehead and Rose gasp. 

“Thanks for that Jack,” he muttered opening the door, “all right then, off we go to hospital, come on then, _everyone.”_

He made sure to give Jack a smack to the backside of his head as he passed him in the hallway. From somewhere behind him, he could still hear Jackie squawking, “What does he mean he was there for the conception?! Rose? Chris? Just what kinda home are you thinkin’ of raisin’ me grandson in? Hey! I’m ‘spectin’ an answer here…!” 

Chris brought his head down to whisper into Rose’s ear, “This. You wanted this?” he asked her with a small shake of his head.

Tears welled up in Rose’s eyes. They were not tears of sadness, nor from the pain of the contractions. These were happy tears. “Yeah, yeah I did. It’s called family and it’s perfect,” she said softly as Jack held open the car door for her and Chris. Jackie, still asking questions, placed her purse in the boot of the car before climbing in.

Chris nodded at her when they settled in the back of the car and took her hand in his.

“Family,” he grinned softly at her and kissed the top of her head. He looked into the front seat at Jack and Jackie, laughing as they zipped along the highway on the way to bring forth the newest member of their odd, funny, _perfect_ little family. He released Rose's hand and set it back onto her burgeoning belly, "Happy Birthday, Ian," he whispered, before bending over and kissing first Rose's stomach, and then his Rose. 


End file.
